1. Field
The present invention relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. As the amount of data that a user wants to store gets larger, there is a demand for higher density storage. Three dimensional memories are one example of higher density storage. However, higher density should not be achieved at the cost of lower performance.